Everybody Knows
by Fletcher x
Summary: Rory, Lou and Mattie. Three best friends and all obsessed with McFLY. What will happen when all their dreams come true and what will happen when their whole world comes crashing down? Is being famous all that it's cracked up to be? Please read and review.
1. Smile

Chapter One

**_'Smile'_**

**Rory's POV**

I sat there on my new but actually old iMac and wondered how my life was every going to change. I sat and sat just looking at the screen, waiting impatiently for it to load. It was new to me only. Realistically it was about 3 years old and ancient compare to another computer I had used but I wasn't complaining. I had my begged father for it in the shop but he refused. Instead I landed extra babysitting jobs and saved any money I could. Only dipping into the fund for an odd album or DVD I had seen in HMV or Zavvi. After 3 months of hard resitition and a loan of 100 euros, it was mine. All I had to do now was wait for it to load. I had waited this long, another few minutes wouldn't hurt.

To occupy my mind I decided I would name my new Mac. I pondered and tried to decide was it either a girl or a boy. Unable to decide I agreed that I could only call it a unisex name. In the end I choose the name "Charlie" after Bella's dad Chief Swan in The Twilight Saga. I was obsessed with the books. I went to see the move 8 times in the cinema! A record I think. Even the guy in the cinema asked me had I seen it enough times yet. My answer was always no.

Finally it loaded and I was able to use my Charlie. I decided after I had set a background and a theme, I would download all my albums to iTunes. It was going to take awhile with 254 albums to download. Music is my life and the time spent arranging all these albums was just a small price to pay. I decided to add all my classical music first so it would calm me down when I uploaded the rest of the albums.

23 albums I decided to take a break and get a drink. I was just grabbing water from the fridge when my phone vibrated in my pocket. 'Louise' popped up on the screen. I flipped up my phone to answer.

'Hey Lou.'

'Hello Rory.'

'How are you?'

'Good you?'

'Wrecked.'

'Aw. What's up?'

'Just downloading my music onto my new iMac. That's all. You?'

'Wait! You got it? When? Why didn't you ring me?'

'Sorry, no credit. Kinda broke since I brought an new computer and all.'

'I suppose. Want me to call over?'

'Yeah sure. C'ya in a bit.'

'Bye.' And there was a click at the other end of the receiver. I shut my phone back down and shoved it back into my pocket. I picked my water up and decided to head back up to my room.

I entered my room, which was still bright, compared to the time. I suppose the white walls are the cause. They are illuminated in the dark. I sat down back on the chair located next to the desk holding "Charlie" and placed my water on the desk. I switched the disk that was currently uploading and put in my Son Of Dork album. They were fifth in my line of favourite bands, tied with Reemer. Finally my phone buzzed with a test from Lou telling me that she was at the door. Usually I would have the door on the latch already if I new she was coming but I forgot today. I was pre-occupied with "Charlie". I ran down the stairs and opened the door. Revealing Louise in a black tracksuit bottom, a blue tracksuit top and a pair of white and blue nikeys.

'Hey.' Louise screeched. Someone was after giving her coke.

'Okay who gave it to you?' I questioned.

'My mam brought a new two litre today and I haven't had it in ages, so I kinda drank it all,' She announced while kinda crouch herself for protection incase I gave out to her.

'Lou you had like ten cans yesterday here.' She kinda made a 'hehe' noise and ran up the stairs, more than likely into my room. She wasn't the greatest at hiding. I trudge up the stairs and into my room.

'I can see you under the covers you know.'

'Oh your no fun.' She moaned while untangling herself from the green sheets.

'What age are you? 5? Come on seriously grow up.'

'I am 18 and older than you. Get over yourself.' I sighed and motioned her over to "Charlie".

'What do ya think?'

'Nice. I love it. Whatcha name it?'

'Charlie.'

'Your obsessed with that name.'

'So? Your point being?' I laughed. Lou just threw her eyes up to haven.

'So what were ya up to before I called and commanded you over here?'

'Hanging with my mam. But then I had nothing better to do, so I said I give you a ring. You?'

'Uploading the mac.' I smiled.

'Put on some music. God knows you have enough of it.'

'Okay.' I clicked iTunes on shuffle and hit play. And the open cords of "Five Colours" filled my room.

'God, will I ever get to meet Doug.'

'I know how you feel. It's as if I have to meet one of them but waiting for it to happen is horrible.'

'God, the boy doesn't know how much I'm in love with him.'

'No, he doesn't.'

'So what do ya wanna do?' Louise asked as she plonked herself down on my bed.

'Wanna play my bass?' I grinned.

'Oh Douglas. How could I have forgot you?' She murmured while picking up my emerald green glitter bass.

'You know you really should get one.'

'Yeah, but my mam won't let me. I already have four guitars, a keyboard and a grand piano.'

'Yeah, I suppose.' She laughed but then started playing. I decided to text Mattie to come over.

'Mattie's on her way over.'

'Alright.' In a matter of minutes there was a knock on the door. I went down to reveal Mattie at the door wearing a batman hoodie, black skinny jeans and a pair of black cons.

'Hi.' She smiled.

'Upstairs.' She raced up the stairs. I followed in pursuit.

'Hello young grass hopper.' Lou smiled at Mattie.

'Did she have coke?'

'What made you think that?' I replied sarcastically. Mattie laughed.

'Buttheads I'm trying to practice here.' Lou gritted.

'Sorry.' I snorted.

'Oh you got it.' Mattie smiled.

'Yeah. I named it Charlie.'

'Nice.'

'Thanks.'

'I'm playing your drums.'

'Okay. Where's my magical xylophone?' I laughed. **(Radio:ACTIVE DVD, when McFLY are on their way back from T4 on the beach, they are playing with these electrical instrument yokes and Danny plays 'One For The Radio' on it. Well I decided to name them 'Magical Xylophones' as I don't know the name of them. :P) **

'Here.' Mattie called while throwing it in my direction.

'What do ya wanna play?' Mattie questioned.

'_Smile_?' Lou suggested.

'Okay.' I shrugged. We sat there for over two hours playing random songs until finally my mum came in with pizza, sprite and 'Ben And Jerrys' in hand,

'I have _big_ news.' She announced.'

'What?' I questioned.

**AN: **_Please review. I'll update when I can. Hope you liked it.:)_


	2. Rockstar

Chapter 2

**Rory's POV**

_"Rockstar"_

"Well?" I asked irritated by the way my mother refused to tell me what the news was. I paused my music.

"Mam!" I finally screamed. My cheeks were burning and probably "Bella" red from my temper.

"Okay, calm down first Rory." My mother ordered. I took a deep breath and released it and put a sarcastic smile on my face.

"Well I didn't tell you but do you remember that rough demo you had lying around when you were going through your producing stage."

"Yeah," I mused. I was totally confused what this big news had to do with my demo.

"Well I sent that into record company and I got a reply back. It's an indie label so you will fit right in honey."

"What do you mean I will?"

"Well they want to sign you. They were amazed by your vocal ability. We are going to meet with them tomorrow.

"What time?"

"9 in the morning."

"Mom."

"Yeah?"

"Are you serious? You're not trying to pull a really bad joke and that why you brought pizza, to comfort me?"

"No. This is all you Rory. You are finally getting your chance." Tears started streaming down my face. My mom came over and gave me a hug.

"I always knew you'd do it." She whispered in my ear. She released me from her embrace and then left my room, probably to ring all my relatives and tell them all the great news.

"Well done Rory." Mattie smiled and gave me a quick hug. She headed over to the pizza then.

"Rory congrats. Just wondering was our duet on the demo?"

"Oh shit it was. Is that okay?"

"Yeah it's just I didn't want me make you look bad."

"Lou, you're a brilliant vocalist and you know it."

"Thanks." She smiled and blushed. We headed over to get some pizza before Mattie ate the whole thing.

"Do ye wanna stay here tonight? I don't think I'll be able to sleep anyway."

"Yeah, I'll ring my mam there." Lou smiled and went out to the landing to use the house phone.

"I'll text my dad there." Mattie smiled and took out her phone to text. With another slice of pizza in hand I went over and switched my Linkin Park album with my Blur album and put the songs on shuffle. Tom's opening line of 'One For The Radio' filled the room. I automatically sung along. Next thing there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called.

"Honey two people from the record company are downstairs and they want to talk to you."

"Okay." I breathed. Mattie came back in.

"Rory what record label is it?"

"My mom didn't say, why?"

"Nothing." She smiled.

"Rory!" My mother called. I ran down to meet her at the end of the stairs.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I replied and followed my mom into our living room.

"Hello." One greeted. When I looked up I realized immediately what record company had wanted to sign me.

"Super records!" I screeched. "Mom you never told me Super Records wanted to sign me!"

"So. What's the big deal with Super Records?"

"Mom did you ever listen to one of my rants about McFLY? Mom that's Harry Judd and Danny Jones from McFLY! Super Records is McFLY's own record label! Oh my God Harry Judd and Danny Jones are standing in the same room as me!"

"Rory calm down!" My mother nearly roared. Unexpectedly two laughs came from the other side of the room. I soon realised the other two had shown up. Tom and Dougie. My brother s Alan and Kevin, both 22, the twins, followed behind. Kevin came straight over to me.

"Rory girl, are you okay? You're gone pale. Jesus what the hell happened?" Kevin was frantic.

"Kev, calm down." I soothed.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Positive."

"Okay. So mam what's the big news?"

" Alan! Kevin! Kitchen now." My mother ordered and they both looked at me. I pointed them to the door. They followed my mother out the door,

"Sorry about that." I smiled and motioned McFLY down to the couch. I sat on the low coffee table.

"So we got your demo and it was-" Harry started.

"It was like a mixture between Blink 182, Blur, Oasis, Reemer, Green Day and us." Tom finished.

"You did not just compare me to those brilliant bands." I cringed.

"Well you deserve it." Danny smiled.

"Eh I just realised I didn't introduce myself properly."

"Oh yeah, same here." Dougie chuckled.

"Well I'll start," I smiled. "My name is Rory Alice Mairéad Ó Mhuirciú. I am 17 and currently getting ready to sit my A levels. I'm originally from Cork in Ireland, hence the accent. I moved here when I was 11. My two best friend s are my cousin Louise and Mattie, who I became friends with when I came here. I play drums, bass. guitar and piano. I love music. My top five favourite bands are ye, and then Busted, The Beatles, The Who and then Son Of Dork and Reemer are tied in third. I like a bit of oasis and Muse too. Eh my favourite colour is green. I don't like the colour pink at all. Not a lover of school either. Love art and my favourite food is pasta." I smiled.

"Whole lie story. I like it." Harry smirked.

"So you are a fan of us?" Danny asked.

"Huge and now I currently feel like I'm just going to wake up out of a dream."

"Well your not." Dougie stated. I laughed lightly.

"So can we hear you play?"

"What instrument?"

"Bass!" Dougie exclaimed.

"I'll just bring all my stuff down. I won't be two secs, sorry." I muttered and headed up to my room to get my instruments. Mattie and Lou were lying on my bed. I flung my self on top of them.

"He's down stairs isn't he?" Lou whispered. I nodded.

"Oh shit." She repeated the same sentence.

"They are all down there." Mattie's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. With that I got up and collected my instruments. The girls helped me bring them downstairs.

"Eh lads, these are my two mates; Louise and Mattie." I introduced them each with a finger pointing at them to show which was which. I set up my drums while Mattie set up my bass and Lou tuned my guitar. I took my guitar and got a plectrum out of my back pocket, Lou went on bass and Mattie went on drums.

"I can play it's just to get the full effect." I smiled when the lads looked warily at Mattie and Louise. I decided to play one o my own songs and told the girls.

"Okay this is 'Help You'.

_I've got nothing left to say_

_I'm all out of words_

_You took everything away_

_I can't even be heard_

_I cried for a few nights_

_But then I cam through and saw the light_

_I don't need you anymore_

_So don't try to come back in the door_

_I'm strong without you_

_Your heart may be in two_

_But I can live without you_

_The words are coming back slowly_

_And I'm starting to speak_

_Even if only lowly_

_I can speak without you_

_I don't need you anymore_

_So don't try to come back in the door_

_I'm strong without you_

_Your heart may be in two_

_But I can live without you_

_I don't need you anymore_

_No! No! No!_

_I can do this on my own_

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

_Coz I don't need you_

_I'm better off without you_

_I don't need you anymore_

_So don't try to come back in the door_

_I'm strong without you_

_Your heart may be in two_

_But I can live without you_

_I can live without you…"_

I took a deep breath and sat back down on the coffee table waiting for their verdict.

"That was," Harry said. "I'm just speechless. I can't explain the power that song had over me. You are breath-taking." My cheeks went red and I shoot my head down towards the floor. My short purple hair's side fringe hung over my face to block the red cheeks. I kept starring at my yellow scuffed cons.

"Brilliant." Danny smiled.

"Dude amazing!" Dougie exclaimed.

"So cool, how did you write it?" Tom asked.

"Eh I wrote it last week. Tuesday night, when I got bored. It took me around an hour." I shrugged.

"An hour? For the full song. Did you make an adjustments?"

"No. Oh God it's terrible isn't it?" I wanted to run straight to my room and lock the door.

"Terrible? Hardly."

"Eh Tom it's 8 and we have dinner with Chris for the video on Monday. We have to mate."

"Alright. Rory can you be at rat Studios at 10 tomorrow instead of 9?"

"Yeah no bother. Can I have the address though?"

"Here and you two come as well." Yom smiled. We said our goodbyes and headed into the kitchen when the electric blue mini disappeared into the night. I told my brothers and my mom the plans for tomorrow. Alan and Kevin agreed to bring us tomorrow. We were going to take Kev's jeep. Once the instruments were all put away. We went back dowstairs to plan what we were going to play, bring and wear tomorrow. Once all plans were made we headed back up to my room to catch some much needed sleep.

**AN **_Okay hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I'll update when I can. I'm sorry I took so long to update. Please review, Niamh (:_


End file.
